


Cold Fingers

by Sann0



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Robot/Human Relationships, kinda fluffy at the end??? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4979398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sann0/pseuds/Sann0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>some fluffy robot porn i wrote instead of my school essays. enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my friend Bard on Skype. Innocent robot babs are my weakness. <3 (Also she said she was going to write her own version, so there's that to look forward to ^^)

 Spy lay with his back pinned to the table, arms clasped high above his head and bound in metal, while the Sniper bot's cold blue eyes stared down at him without expression. He stood between his legs, holding him tightly but not so stiffly that Spy was in pain, seeming curious and cautious.

One metal hand reached down to his crotch, and Spy began to squirm. The heavy, cold press of a thumb on his softer parts made him gasp between clenched teeth and hold very still. The robot's head tilted upward on his neck, moving its gaze from where it lit the seams of his trousers to now blinding him in their light.

He opened his mouth just slightly and the robot's eyes flickered, registering that interesting response.

His thumb began to rub in a circle and Spy's toes curled in his shoes. The robot was watching his groin again, turning his face only when he heard Spy respond to his actions. The pressure under his finger changed and he paused, making Spy gasp.

 His gaze was pinned to the strip of fabric he had been touching, eyes flickering, computing.

 Spy watched him, not daring to breathe. _What is he doing? Why is he doing this? He is programmed to fight not to give hand jobs. Where did he get off acting like this?_

 His hands moved to the Spy's waistband and he tugged down his pants. The metal was cold against his skin and made Spy shiver. The robot's eyes flickered and he spread his palms over his belly. He swallowed, jaw clenched tight.

 The touch began cold, but his hands picked up the heat of Spy's body quickly, and soon he did not notice their temperature. Only once he had stopped shivering did the robot let his hands drift lower to examine what had so interested him. Spy wondered if he was taking pictures.

He placed a finger on the middle of it and pressed down. Spy's legs kicked involuntarily and the sniper bot looked up.

_"...yeaaaaah?"_ It was a recording of the sniper's voice on the battlefield dragged out and manipulated to rise in pitch at the end, not at all sexy- though it was obvious the bot intended it to be. Spy snorted and the bot pulled his finger away like he'd been burned.

Spy felt a little sympathy for him, despite all logic, and bit his lip to keep from laughing again when the sniper bot apologized in an equally marred voice recording.

 "It's nothing. Hardly your fault you got stuck with the ridiculous bushman's voice."

His eyes glowed brighter and he reached down to touch him again, prodding his shaft. Spy blinked slowly and sighed. He'd gone back to studying this new piece of equipment on his captive. Obviously it made him happy when it was touched, but what did it do? He ran a finger down the shaft to the head and Spy gasped at the chill of the metal. He stopped and looked up, but Spy only shook his head.

"Go on."

 He rubbed in a circle around the tip and clear-ish liquid coated his fingers. He pulled his hand away and the Spy whined softly. In the light of his eyes, the bot examined the substance. He looked so intense about figuring out what it was, Spy couldn't help but laugh.

He learned quickly though, all the little places to press that made him jump and squirm, the things that caused pain, what made him get laughed at. He was very careful with him, taking him in his hand, covered in cloth because he learned his joints pinched. He squeezed and Spy gasped, legs curling around his middle.

"There- there is- good."

 His hand moved faster, making Spy moan. His arms never tired, and he learned that it was much more interesting to watch the Spy's face as he worked than anything else. He watched it turn red, watched his mouth open as he made small, half-choked sounds.

 "Come on," he strained against his bonds. "Come onnn."

Carefully, one metal digit pressed to the head of his cock and rubbed in a slow circle. The reaction was instantaneous. Spy cried out loudly and his hips jolted. The bot thought he'd hurt him so he let him go and fled to the wall of the room as more fluid shot out and coated Spy's belly and thighs. Some of it had gotten on the bot's hand but he had been too startled to notice. His captive lay limp on the table.

_"Spy?"_

He pitched up the recording in an attempt to show how concerned he was. _"Spy?"_

It made him laugh, and the bot's eyes shone in the darkness.

He padded over again and examined what had happened. His first conclusion was that he had broken him. The fluid that had made the thing stand up was everywhere and it had fallen over on its side. He tried to make it stand up again like it was before but it kept falling over. The robot looked up at him, touching his chest gently like he was trying to say sorry without sounding stupid.

"That's not going to work," Spy laughed.

 His head tilted slightly.

"I came. You did well. You can untie me now."

 His eyes flickered.

Soon the Spy was free and sitting up, rubbing his wrists.

The robot was standing at attention, watching his hands.

Bless him, he was rather cute after all, for a machine.

 "Hey."

 The bot looked up, and the Spy's face was much closer than before. His eyes were closed. There was a barely registered pressure against the lower end of his faceplate. Then it was gone and the Spy pulled away.

 His eyes glowed.

 He didn't know what that was, but he liked it.

 "Until next time."


End file.
